


galaxybrain.doc

by angstandcaffeine



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: 15 Days of FatT, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstandcaffeine/pseuds/angstandcaffeine
Summary: Seven pc/pc crossover fics for 15 Days of Friends at the Table 2020!!1 - Hadrian commissions a mech from Grand Magnificent
Relationships: Hadrian/Grand Magnificent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	galaxybrain.doc

Hadrian doesn’t watch the lines that Grand Magnificent draws. Instead, he watches his hands. They move with a sureness, as if every line will be perfect, and yet also with a fluidity, despite the rigid structure of the thing they make. Soon, the lines gain height, until they seem to cross Grand Magnificent’s face. The blue glow highlights his jaw, which only serves to bring Hadrian’s attention to his lips. He’s biting them as he concentrates, and he squints too, closing one deep brown eye just a hair more than the other.

“Those are uneven on purpose.”

“Hmm?” Hadrian blinks.

Grand Magnificent lifts his chin to gesture at two wings, hovering in the air, level with his cheekbones. “It’s two separate sets, they have different purposes.”

“Oh.” Hadrian realizes that Grand Magnificent has interpreted his staring as critique. “I trust you.”

He breaks eye contact with his work to look at Hadrian. “Good.”

Hadrian nods, but Grand Magnificent does not look away or go back to his work. He stares openly, eyes resting longest on the scar under his eye. Hadrian swallows. Grand Magnificent watches that too, before finally returning to the leg he had been sketching.

***

Grand Magnificent had never been commissioned by a member of the clergy before. The commissioner, he thought, was a piece of the commission that non-artists often overlooked. His status meant Grand Magnificent would have to spend extra care on the doors, the ladders. The cockpit would need to be more protected, he couldn’t forget that.

But then he meant Hadrian, and he threw the extra protective layers out.

A shield would be necessary, yes, but he didn’t need to be swaddled with one, he needed an active one that could be  _ used _ . A sword, too, although that was provided by the commissioner: heavy and gold and pitch black.

When Hadrian walked into his studio, Grand Magnificent understood that this design needed to not reflect the power of the divines, but the power of the man standing in front of him, with his broad shoulders, muscled arms, and eyes somewhere between wise and weary. Then he opened his mouth and began their conversation with a prayer, and he knew that he must not actually say any of that. A mech is a kind of tool, and he feared that he and Hadrian would have different ideas about whose tool it should be.

Sometimes with commission work, the artist had to do a little digging to make the piece interesting for themselves. This was not one of those times.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me and all of my rare pair nonsense on twitter @angstcaffeine


End file.
